Family Values
by RhosFurey
Summary: This is a small, starter foir my first fanfic for Vampirates. I got a bigger one planned. This one however is about Barbarro and Moonshine's relationship. hope you like! ;


It was nights later the terrifying ordeal of the 'Wedding' they had gate crashed.

Moonshine was in his cabin that was in darkness and he was laid out on his bed with hanging chains, throwing pieces of his uneaten food to his pet rats, Flotsam and Jetsam. Moonshine watched in awe of the scrambling rats, fighting over the scrapped parts of Monk fish.

He listened to his Trash Shanty music through earphones, hidden by his far too long, raven black, greasy hair.

He went through in his mind about that night he had retrieved back his mother's golden hand, which was taken by the Vampirate woman, Lady Lola Lockwood. Brave as Moonshine was, he clutched it from Lola's body, and thinking he could finally please his parents and make them pay attention. But no, it didn't.

So, here he was, unappreciated, unwanted and _not bothered_.

He continued to ripped the fish into chunks and flung them rather to hard to his rats.

Oblivious to Moonshine, his father had appeared at his son's door.

"May I come in?" At the nod from his son, who was actually nodding along to the rock music shrilling in his ears, Captain Wrathe of _The Typhon_ took it as a sign to enter.

Barbarro stepped in cautiously into his son's bedroom. He hadn't been in here since Moonshine had painted it all in black without, of course, his parents' consent. But Moonshine made it all clear never to enter his room without permission.

"You have made it very, er…_cosy_." Barbarro possibly chose the wrong word but he was never good at small talk, especially with his own teenager.

Moonshine had not looked back to address his father's company, and threw a piece of bread at his scuttling rats.

Barbarro took a deep breath, "About that night, son. Well, I have to say that I was very proud of you Moonshine. I know I never show enough appreciation or affection, but I want you to know that I care a lot about you. Even though you might think otherwise."

Barbarro saw his son sigh on the bed and roll over, be still facing away from his father.

Barbarro drew a chair up to the end of the bed and sat down.

"I know you think your Mother made me tell you this, but I've realised that I've been abandoning you and after everything with the Vampirates, it just made me realise what is really important to me in this world."

When Moonshine didn't respond Barbarro grew annoyed. "Speak to me, son." and he kneeled forward and clutched Moonshine's shoulder, who jumped up in fright and waved his arms about, trying to fend him off with his 'deadly' moves.

"DAD?" Moonshine exclaimed, pulling the white ear pieces out of his ear. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my cabin?"

"What!" Shouted Barbarro, getting angry. "Didn't you just hear me talking to you?"

Moonshine got up from his bed and shook his head. "Not a word."

"Well a boy should respect his father and listen to his wise words. What did you have in your ears, boy?"

"It's called an Ipod dad. Get with it."

"No, I will not get with it with your attitude."

Captain Wrathe grumbled out of the door. He really wished he hadn't bothered now.

Moonshine slammed the door behind his father and kicked a chair out of his way.

Why did his dad always think low of him. Always had to start an argument. Wasn't this fault he didn't hear a blinking sound.

As Moonshine was seething in his bedroom, Trofie found her husband on the deck, needing cooling off.

"What is it, _Min Eskling_?" She rested her retrieved golden hand on her husband shoulder.

"It's your son,"

"_Our_ son," Trofie added.

He nodded, his face red. "Well, I went to say I'm sorry and all the rest and he didn't get a word of it. What are teenagers like these days?"

He mumbled again.

Trofie was concerned for the relationship between Barbarro and Moonshine. They needed a proper talk. Say how they felt and not bottle it up. In some aspects, they were very similar. Trofie knew that when Moonshine was growing up. But Barbarro didn't give Moonshine a chance to proof himself enough.

Trofie found Moonshine settling his rats back into their cages. He had enough with them. He wasn't in a good mood.

"_Min Eskling_," Trofie started to her son and held him in her arms, Moonshine tried to resist.

"Wa..?" Moonshine tried to escape his mother's clenches but she was too persistent.

"Why won't you and your father go fishing together for a change, instead of one of the crew members?"

"Fishing?" Moonshine looked through his floppy, black fringe to his mother, not convinced.

"Why not?" She questioned cheerfully.

"Because it's Dad! He wouldn't go, not with me." he snorted, "I don't even like fish mum!" he gestured to the wrecked meat on the boards of his cabin.

Trofie smiled sadly. "I just want you two to get along."

Moonshine shrugged and finally steered away from his mother's embrace. "Well, if I was the great hero like that brute Connor, maybe."

"Oh, Min!" Trofie gasped. "Don't think like that. Connor is just an old member of you're Uncle Lucky. Now, why don't you get the rods and I'll talked to your father." She assured him, but Moonshine raised an eyebrow.

She out on her steely glare. She wasn't just a dutiful mother, but a fierce Deputy Captain. Moonshine could never win.

_**Well, I hoped you like my first Vampirates Fanfic. I do lots of Skulduggery Pleasant ones, but I've always wanted to do a Vampirates one. I did this one first to get into it, but got another Vampirates Fanfic in hand. More epic and more adventurous. Hope you liked this story. Just something I thought of when I saw a teenager walking into a café with headphones on. Random. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please R&R!**_

_**Rhos Furey**_


End file.
